Fire
by RZZMG
Summary: Since Greyback's death and his divorce from Fleur, Bill Weasley's become a man bent on hedonistic self-destruction. But Bill's self-hate is tested by his new-found relationship with Draco Malfoy, who was infected by Greyback, too. Draco's looking for an Alpha, and he wants Bill for the role. Can Bill be that man, though? Healing/Comfort/Romance/Hot Slash. 2013 Bill-Ficathon entry.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This was my 2013 Bill-Ficathon Fest (bill-ficathon . livejournal . com) entry. The fest is over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you here. This fanfic is multi-chaptered, but is already finished. I will post a chapter up every week until it's done. Here was the prompt I worked from:**

_Prompt: __Draco Malfoy; Werewolves mate by the light of the full moon. Werewolf bite victims just get excessively horny; fluff & lovey smut._

**Thank you to my beta goddess and wonderful friend, UL! Thank you to the Mod for putting on this fest again. I really had fun trying something new and was challenged by the prompt!**

**This is my first attempt at a Bill x Draco fic, and a second attempt at a fic with Bill as the lead character. I hope you enjoy this take on the trope!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**TIMELINE:** Post-Hogwarts, EWE (year: 2005).

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Draco Malfoy, Bill Weasley

**SUMMARY:** Since Fenrir Greyback's death, Bill Weasley's been different. His wife divorced him and moved out, his children were taken from him, and he has become a man bent on hedonistic self-destruction as a result – much as Greyback had been. Bill's self-loathing and self-doubt are tested, however, by his new-found relationship with Draco Malfoy. The blond who played a role in Bill's initial lycanthropy infection ironically also survived an attack by Greyback in the years after the war, and now Malfoy is seeking someone to be his Lykaion – his dominant Alpha pack leader. Can Bill become the man he was meant to be –the man he and Draco _need_ him to be– before it's too late for both of them?

**RATING: **NC-17 (MA)

**WARNINGS:** Explicit homosexual situations (including frotting, oral sex, and intercourse to include werewolf mating impulses – i.e. scenting, mounting from behind, biting, howling); Implied rape (in the past, not on-screen); Explicit profanity; Characters OOC for the sake of this plot

**Notes:** "Leikos" = Greek for "wolf". "Lykaios" = Greek for "wolfish/wolf-like". "Lykaion" = A mountain in Greece, known as "Wolf Mountain". "Lyka" = Greek root word for "wolf". For the sake of this fic, I have decided a Lykaion is the term for an Alpha male werewolf and 'Lyka' is the term for a werewolf who is either a Beta, a member of the middle order, or an Omega within the pack structure (can be male or female).

* * *

_**FIRE**_

**By: RZZMG**

* * *

At half-past ten, Bill heads out the door of Shell Cottage. He leaves his jacket behind on its wall peg; the club will be too hot for it, and anyway, he's determined that tonight, he's going to do some serious grinding with someone and doesn't want too many clothes in the way.

As he prepares to Apparate away from the soothing sounds of the ocean outside his front door to head into the noisy bustle of London proper, he feels that hot, tight catch in his chest at the thought of once again clutching silky, platinum hair in his fist.

Tonight, there's a full moon, and he's determined that he's going to taste the sweat on Draco Malfoy's throat as he fucks him raw.

And, afterwards…?

He knows what the other man really wants, but shit, it's too big an issue to consider right now. Bill's just not ready to think about the possibility. Besides, he's not sure he can be what Draco wants beyond just what's on the surface.

Sex he can give, though – give it good and hard. He can deliver those goods and then some.

Maybe that'll be enough for both of them.

_***/*/*/***_

Draco has waited for the rising of this night's moon since the last time it was full with monstrous anticipation, denying himself the pleasure of indulging in some private time with his hand in the hopes that _he_ will be back at their little playground for another round of flirtation, frotting, and kissing… and maybe more.

Perhaps tonight, Draco will get lucky and finally be able to seduce William Weasley into coming home with him to his flat.

Every Saturday for the last three weeks, he and the eldest Weasley son have met at the Muggle nightclub, Fire, in Soho. They've shared gin from the same glass, stroked against each other with their shirts off while a heavy beat throbbed around them, shaking the walls with its deep bass, and they've tasted the liquor and lust on each other's tongues. They've rubbed their hard erections together through their tight pants while leaning against walls or bar stools. But the trousers have always stayed on and their hands have never drifted to bare skin beneath belts, and there's been nothing but sexual frustration in the aftermath.

Not tonight, he vows. Tonight, things change between them one way or another… because, truthfully, Draco's sick of feeling so alone, so unwanted. He's tired of being someone without a purpose or a reason. It's hard to get up every morning, and at night, he stares at his ceiling with a sense of hopelessness that no amount of drinking can chase away.

He needs what only William can give him.

If only the stubborn fool would see the truth staring him in the eye every time he looks in a mirror!

Well, tonight Draco's going to change everything between them with three simple words. Tonight, he's remaking his life - and William Weasley's.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Please review! Were you intrigued just a little by what's going on with these characters and where they will go from here? Next chapter coming next week. Hope you'll keep reading!**

.

**Preview of chapter 2:**

_Pack always calls to pack, and Draco is helpless to its pull once more._

_Heart pounding in his mouth, he closes his eyes and whispers, "Lykaion, I'm here."_

_Heat curls along his spine as he senses that William has stopped cold in the middle of the room, having heard Draco's acknowledgement of his submissive status in those three simple words..._

_Even without seeing him, he can hear the dominant male's reply over the blaring noise surrounding them:_

_"Stay there."_


	2. Chapter 2

The party at Fire is just beginning to burn up the air when Bill spots that familiar shock of sugar-white hair coming through the front archway. His heart speeds up as his unsuspecting prey steps to the side and looks around, his grey, impassive gaze taking in as much as he can see from his vantage point.

It is always a game of seek-and-find between them at this place, but it's usually worth the half-hour or so it takes them to connect, because Bill uses the time to stalk Draco without the other man's knowledge.

He's had enough of such games, though. It's time to take this obsession and ratchet it up a notch. Bill's horny as hell, and he wants to shag Draco's ever-loving brains out tonight.

As he shoves his way through the tightly-packed throng of dancers drunk on adrenaline and alcohol, he notes the curious gazes that stare a little too long. He ignores it the best he can, used to it by now. He's well aware that the three slashing scars across his left cheek have marred his looks, but no amount of cream, potion, pill, or healing spell has ever been able to smooth the skin back into place and hide the marks.

But those disfiguring wounds aren't the only cause for the interest he receives, he knows. It's his eyes that capture attention, too – one a normal, very human shade of blue, the other an eerie gold that reflects light when he is in dimly-lit situations (like at a nightclub), as a canine's eyes are known to do. For some as-yet-unidentified reason, his left eye changed the moment Fenrir Greyback had been killed post-war by Aurors while trying to evade capture. Bill had felt the man's death even across the miles of ocean and a continent separating them. The pain had been instant and sharp, and he'd cried blood out of that one eye for a whole week. When he'd removed the bandage on the seventh day, he'd gotten the shock of his life, noting the colour change… noting the predatory gleam in that cursed eye.

That was when Fleur had left him, taking Victoire, Dominique, and Louis, just three-months-old then, with her. The divorce papers had arrived two weeks later. Bill had signed them without even reading them, despondent that his wife had thought him a monster.

He has been living alone ever since - a dangerous, unstable place for a man already on the edge.

The loss of his mate and his pack, coupled with the long hours of silence and the subsequent loneliness has taken its toll on him over the long months. It's made Bill act out in ways he'd have never considered before. Like piercing his nipples and his tongue, and getting some ink on his arms and back. Like taking up smoking Kretek, drinking to excess, trying illicit potions, and checking out the hard-core BDSM scene. Like sexually experimenting with both men and women.

Like chasing after a man ten years younger than him, who had once been a Death Eater – and coincidentally, responsible for Greyback's appearance at the Astronomy Tower on the night of Dumbledore's death. The night Bill's life forever changed.

He knows that for months he's been driving towards an edge from which there is no coming back. Truthfully, a part of him wants to ditch Draco tonight and continue down that path towards self-destruction, but another part –the one that is just beginning to wake up and look around at the decent side of life with interest again– sees the possibilities of Draco's interference in his plans… and it longs for what is being offered.

The two opposing desires war inside Bill's head and heart, but it is as if he is being driven by some unconscious instinct, for no matter his hesitation and doubt, his feet keep moving forward.

As he makes a bee-line for the Malfoy heir, he wonders again what his intended target thinks of his deformities. More importantly, he ponders why a man has handsome and sexy as Draco is attracted to _him._ Are the scars and the eye freakishly interesting to the younger man, or is it the draw of Bill's inner beast, which is so close to the surface now, that interests Draco? Is that the allure? Or is it because he and Draco share the tragic, pathetic tale of surviving a lycanthrope attack and misery likes company?

Maybe it has nothing to do with any of those things, and everything to do with the on-going hatred between the Malfoy patriarch and Bill's father. Maybe Draco is rebelling against Lucius' edicts. Maybe he wants a taste of 'forbidden fruit' just once in his life – a chance to walk on the wild side, as it were.

Bill wonders which, if any, of those reasons is the cause for the younger man's sudden, sexual interest, because there are so many other reasons why they shouldn't be doing what they are.

***/*/*/*/***

Leaning against the outer wall to wait, Draco knows William is already here, somewhere amongst the mass of writhing, undulating bodies. He can smell the scent of the man's clove cigarettes even through the scent of perspiration, unwashed bodies, foul, intoxicated breath, and desperate sexual need. He can feel that eye on him – the one he sees in his dreams at night. And he can feel William's inner wolf stalking the room as a tingle across his brain.

Pack always calls to pack, and Draco is helpless to its pull once more.

Heart pounding in his mouth, he closes his eyes and whispers, "Lykaion, I'm here."

Heat curls along his spine as he senses that William has stopped cold in the middle of the room, having heard Draco's acknowledgement of his submissive status in those three simple words – that, despite the distracting music, the obnoxious laughter, and the mindless pap that passes for stimulating conversation in this place. The magic of wolves makes such a connection possible between them… that and so much more.

He can feel the immediate answering vibration of William's dark excitement and his unspoken eagerness pulse through the air. It resolves as a crackling of energy at the nape of Draco's neck and a tingle at the tips of his fingers. Even without seeing him, he can hear the dominant male's reply over the blaring noise surrounding them:

"Stay there."

As he feels William approaching him with relentless determination now, shoving people aside without care, Draco goes steel hard in his slacks. He leans back into the wall to collect his nerves, and tries to keep passers-by from touching him too intimately. He is feeling a bit too randy and out of control at the moment, still struggling against his newly-acquired affliction to keep the beast inside him at bay, and he has been anticipating this night for weeks, wanting to know how the sway of the full moon would affect their desire for one another.

Based on how his body is reacting now -panting and perspiring, heart racing, shivering with need- clearly, this will be a night he will never forget.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Please review!**

.

**Preview of chapter 3:**

.

_Running his nose up Draco's jaw, he takes a deep inhale through his nose, filling his lungs with the man's natural body scent. _

_._

_"Submit to me," he demands without preamble, letting a bit of the beast within slip into his voice. _

_._

_Draco's long, dark gold lashes crack open, and those pretty, arctic-coloured eyes stare at him askance. "Yes."_

_._

_Before he can stop, Bill's instincts take over and he bends his mouth to the cradle of Draco's throat and bites down over his pulse. _


End file.
